Meeting
by Just Dyana
Summary: For the Bonus Day of Gajevy week: Canon Divergent. Gajeel and Levy meet in quite some different circumstances — but it doesn't mean it's going to lead to a very different result.


Word count: 2,330

* * *

Meeting

"Gajeel?"

The voice is soft, but the Dragon Slayer still hears it distinctly in the loud rumble of the guild's hall. Maybe it's because of the wide, empty circle that has formed around him, leaving several stools free from either side of him at the crowded bar, or maybe it's because it's just that rare to hear his name being spoken without hatred or disgust.

Anyway, he's half-drunk and he doesn't think about any of that. He turns slowly, almost threateningly, to face the person, and finds out an almost ridiculously short and frail young woman. It's only when he notices the vibrant blue of her hair that he identifies her, and his lips curve into a bad imitation of a smirk. It's half the alcohol and half the feelings he gets just looking at the bitch that make his voice full of animosity when he speaks.

"The fuck d'ya want?"

The small woman tenses and frowns. There is no shock nor hurt on her face, though she does look a bit uncomfortable, and he's almost disappointed.

"I'm… I'm Levy McGarden, I—"

"I know who you are," he interrupts her, already fed up with her bullshit. He's fed up with the entire fucking guild's bullshit already, actually, but tonight he has exceptionally low patience for whatever _she_ wants. "You're with the two guys who couldn't stop bragging 'bout beating me up." His smirk widens, revealing his sharp teeth. "Is that why yer here? Yer mad at me for teaching them a lesson? 'Cause they had that one coming, _shrimp_."

She vaguely recoils, but she doesn't exactly looks scared, and it really gets on his nerves. Since he's joined Fairy Tail — _not like he had a fucking choice_ — most people are scared of him. They know of that one time when he was attacked, but they also know of how he got his revenge. Sure, he lost against the sorry excuse for a Dragon Slayer, but just because that one guy could beat him doesn't make him any less deadly.

Point is, people fear him, and he likes it. He doesn't get lonely, even though the ambiance is quite different here. Even though people talk and laugh and just all seem to get along everywhere around him and he's not a part of it.

He _can't_ be a part of it, and it's not just because he doesn't _want_ to. He nearly killed several people here. He has nothing to do here.

At least they leave him alone, so he doesn't have to think about any of that, about how he doesn't belong here, like he's never belonged into any place where pain and violence aren't a simple fact of life.

Maybe that's why he wants the midget to leave him alone. Because they're clearly not from the same world.

"I… don't like violence," the girl answers him, slowly. "I don't agree with what they did to you." She wrinkles her nose. "Not that I agree with what _you_ did to them afterwards, or to the other people in the guild."

He almost feels _relief_ at her words. Anger and disapproval? He knows just how to deal with that. It's like she's taking a step in his world, putting herself on the same level as him. He rests his elbow on the bar. He's grinning already, he can feel contempt and mockery dripping on his tongue as he opens his mouth.

"But that's not why I'm here."

That takes him by surprise. His grin disappears and he stares at her in confusion. This time, she avoids meeting his eyes, but it's not in fear, and that only confuses him more. He can't recognize her attitude.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

That's when he manages to find the word for how she acts.

It's guilt.

Her right hand is gripping her elbow and she looks clearly uncomfortable, which was not the case just a minute ago, when she was answering to him. It does make him wonder what the fuck is wrong with her but also, though he has no intention to admit it, even it to himself, it kinda makes him curious. That girl… she has something _new_ about herself. Something he hasn't seen before. He's seen women not being scared of him, he's faced women who were just as strong as him, and even women who stared at him dead in the eye even though they knew he was going to kill him.

But he's never met anyone who feels bad about things he's gone through. Not the people who hurt him on purpose, and certainly not a complete stranger with basically no responsibility in it.

Well, too bad for her. Because he's definitely going to take advantage of that.

"They shouldn't have done that," she adds, her voice turning into even more of a mumble. "You _were_ our enemy at the time, but that didn't make it okay. You hadn't done anything wrong." She doesn't say '_then_', but he hears it loud and clear.

Gajeel's a lot of things — a lot of horrible things, he'll admit it — but he's not a liar. This isn't even fun. He should find it hilarious, to hear her say all of that, but there's a weird sincerity to it that doesn't make him feel too good about himself.

"You know I'd have done the exact same thing to _you_ if I'd gotten the chance, right?"

This time, she flinches. It's the first time since the beginning of the conversation, and it makes him wonder if she just doesn't realize how dangerous he is. Normally, he'd take this occasion to growl and scare her away, but he doesn't even want to right now.

He's not sure why though.

"They got lucky. They found me first, they had the time to prepare a trap. Otherwise," he gives her a joyless grin, revealing his teeth, "don't think they'd have stood a chance. And don't think I wouldn't have _taken_ it." Because he would have, absolutely. Just to send a message, he would have _wrecked_ her and her friends.

It wasn't a problem for him at the time, but he has to admit, he's not feeling too good about it right now.

Not that she needs to know that.

She bites her lower lip, and something strange stirs within him. She's refusing to meet his eyes, and now it annoys him. If she looks at him, she'll get it. She'll understand just who, _what_ he is. Would be better for her.

"It doesn't make it okay," she mumbles. "They're the ones who did it, and now, you're part of the guild."

Ah. Is that what she's worried about? That he won't fit in? This is fucking ridiculous.

"Ye remember I kidnapped Blondie and could've killed the other Slayer?"

He sounds almost incredulous now, and her cheeks flush pink. He thinks she's ashamed maybe, of even trying to play nice with him, but then she looks up, and her eyes shine with something he's just too familiar with. Anger.

"I _do_ remember," she says. Despite the emotion, her tone isn't quite as biting as he would have expected. "But _we_ started it."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "We'd already tried to kidnap her once. You make no sense."

He's the one who feels uncomfortable now. He wants to end this conversation. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem to do that, but he's not one to flee a scene.

"No, I mean… We are the one who started it with _you._"

Her eyes soften, and Gajeel wants to scream at her that she's wrong. He doesn't give a fuck about them attacking him, that's for sure. She's imagining things, making him look better than he is. Or maybe she knows all of that, and she just wants to feel better about herself. Yeah, it has to be that. That's easier to understand. Easier for him, too.

"Okay, yer done?"

She blinks.

"You accomplished yer good deed, talked to the monster and apologized," he growls. "Feeling better now? Can I go back to my glass or d'you need more for you fucking _charity_ act?"

Hurt flashes in her eyes, and Gajeel kinda feels like a piece of shit, but hey, he's used to it.

"This isn't about _me_," she protests, and it's obvious that she means it. He rolls his eyes anyway. He's not going to run away, but he wants her to.

"Get it over with then."

It's clear that he's shaken her up more this time, but she doesn't look like she's going to give up. She's brave, he's gotta give her that. Most people here did everything they could to stay as far away from him as they can. He leans against the bar, and takes a sip of his drink.

"I… I thought maybe we should take on a quest together."

He almost chokes. What? Where the _fuck_ does that come from?

"It would be good for your integration here; it would show people that at least you're _trying_. And it would show you what it's like, to be in Fairy Tail."

A smile graces her lips as she says that, and the truth is, that sight is breath-taking. It's almost bitter for Gajeel to remember that she doesn't smile like that because of him. He's incapable of making anyone react like that, and he knows it. He can cause pain and fear. He certainly cannot cause joy.

He's pretty sure it's the first time he has ever regretted it, and he doesn't like the taste it leaves in his mouth that much.

He needs to get her away from him. He doesn't want her to plant all these ideas in his head, of what it would be like if he _could_ make people happy like that, namely _her_, if he could be accepted, if he could be treated like everyone else is around here. Gajeel isn't one to flee though — which means he has to make _her_ run away.

He stands up, and she looks a bit startled, but once again, not _scared_. He realizes how much taller he is than her then. Girl really is ridiculously tiny, and it's absolutely _not_ adorable.

He towers over her, and though he definitely intends to be threatening, he knows part of it flirtatious as he curves his neck, putting his hand on the bar and trapping her between him and it. Of course, she can still get away, because it's the fucking point, but there's something about this chase that is absolutely thrilling to him.

"You and me, and the two morons?" he asks, his voice a low growl. "Are you sure I wouldn't do something you'd regret?"

She seems shocked, and frankly, so is he. He should be implying that he's going to murder them all, not that he'll— whatever the fuck _this_ meant.

Her lips part as she struggles to find an answer, and he feels his lips curving into a smirk. Her hand moves up against his chest, not really pushing him away, which sends a jolt of adrenaline down his spine.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing with Levy?"

Gajeel takes a step back. He almost feels disappointed, but seeing the blush he's leaving on the girl's cheeks does make him feel a bit better about it. This may not be over.

"Got a problem, asshole?" he questions, folding his arms as he stares disdainfully at Jet and Droy. The two of them are certainly doing their best to be intimidating, but everyone here knows the truth.

Gajeel can easily destroy them, if he tries.

Things in the room tense, conversations' volume gets lower. He doesn't give a fuck.

"Calm down, guys," Levy almost immediately interferes, stepping in between them. Her voice is soothing and she sounds surprisingly fine in this situation. "I'm the one who came to talk to him."

Jet shakes his head. "Levy, really, you're still going on with that idea of yours to go on a quest with him?"

Droy chimes in, looking genuinely worried. "You _don't know_ what he's capable of!"

They start arguing, but Gajeel doesn't really listen, even as the heat rises, the small blue-haired girl clearly getting more and more angry at everything they say. The truth is, they have a point. This _is _a terrible idea. He _is_ a terrible person. They're _right_, in not wanting someone they care about being around him. He probably wouldn't want that either — if there was someone he cared about, that is.

"Well, then I'll go with him alone!" the girl finally hisses.

That brings him back in, and he, as well as the two other guys, simply stare at her. They open their mouth to protest, and frankly Gajeel wants to do the same, because _what the fuck is she talking about_, but she's already turned back towards him, and there's something beautifully fiery burning in her eyes.

"Right?" her voice wavers just a little as she asks him.

He looks at her, then back at the two guys. They look both furious and dumbfounded. Nothing would anger them more than for him to say yes, and that's totally why he does.

"Right," he answers with a toothy grin. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Better be there, _shrimp_."

He doesn't bother to stay behind as the guys protest loudly, and he doesn't see the amused, almost tender smile she gives to his back while he walks away.

Levy knows she's taking a risk with this. Maybe Jet and Droy are right, and she doesn't imagine how much of a risk it is, but she's far from being stupid. Still, she has this feeling, deep inside her, that it's going to be worth it.

Gajeel looks at the night sky once he's out of the inn. Behind him, he can hear the loud shatter. Everything's cold and dark outside.

But it feels a little less cold and dark than it usually does.

* * *

_This was written for the bonus day of Gajevy week, theme Canon Divergent. I really hope you've enjoyed it, like for my last OS on this couple, that Gajeel and Levy were in characters as I'm still a bit rusty for this fandom... But definitely getting there — or, well, somewhere. Please, please let me know your thoughts with a review, it means so much to an author!_


End file.
